jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Adonis Jones Joestar
Adonis Jones (アドニス・ジョーンズ Adonisu Jōnzu), later known as Adonis Jones Joestar (アドニス・ジョーンズ・ジョースター Adonisu Jōnzu Jōsutā) is a core ally in ''Diamond Dust Revolution'' and a major side character in its sequel ''Ocean of Meteora'''' as the father to Jouen and Yone's husband. He is the second minor antagonist after her, a convicted criminal who is feared as '''The Worst Prison Inmate '( の }} Saitei Saiaku no Zaikansha) because of his Stand Dark Fantasy, which he possessed since his birth, and for his reputation for needlessly torturing his fellow inmates. Later on it is revealed that Adonis has been framed for his brother Alonzo's murder, who was a rising star within the Los Angeles Lakers. He joins the group to look for the true killer, reluctantly at first. As the first illegitimate son of Joseph Joestar, he is the elder half-brother of Josuke Higashikata and the uncle to Jotaro Kujo. Appearance Adonis is a very tall man of African-American descent, sporting a muscular, yet lean build. Like all of Joestar blood, he has the star-shaped birthmark on his left shoulder (in his case, it is cream-colored). His purple-tinged black hair hair is thick and long, styled in dreadlocks. His green eyes, which he inherited from his father and great--great-grandfather Jonathan Joestar, are always covered by his sunglasses. He almost never takes them off. Personality As a minor antagonist, Adonis' personality closely resembles Jotaro's in his younger days. He is a rough delinquent who learned to be absolutely ruthless in order to survive prison. As such, he is very perceptive and has a no-nonsense approach, preferring to cut to the chase quickly. This makes him a dangerous opponent to face in battle. After joining the group, his softer side starts shining through more and more due to the bonds he develops with Yone and Kuuru, who later on becomes his best friend. He loves engaging in duels of wit, but especially with Dio whom he loves to mock. His mannerisms are a combination of Joseph and Jotaro, and Adonis even uses the "secret Joestar family technique" (which is running away) without even realizing it. Adonis hates evil, but especially those who would harm women and children during a fight, regardless whether those are evil or not. Thus, he is very protective of Yone, Youki, Jouto and later Youmu. He is fiercely loyal to his companions, but especially to Yone after she promises to find and dispose of his brother's true killer and clear Adonis' name. Like Josuke, Adonis dislikes his father Joseph and blames him for his family's deaths because he was never there. But after Jotaro reveals to Adonis that Joseph is an honorable man, he is so impressed that he ends up taking the Joestar name. His battle cry is the Joestar-typical "ORA ORA!!!" ''(オラ オラ!!! ''Ora Ora!!!) History Pre-Diamond Dust Revolution Childhood Adonis was born as a result of an affair between Joseph Joestar and his unnamed mother, a dark-skinned maid who lived in Tokyo's Kabukicho District. Growing up, he and his brother Alonzo always had it rough. To protect his brother, Adonis vowed to become strong and thus grew a history of rough violence. His name would become synonymous violence; teachers who got on his bad side never came back to class, and numerous students would end up in the hospital. When Adonis was 11 years old, a mysterious fever overcame him and almost cost him his life. He believes he owes his survival to a promise that he made to God to better himself for his brother's sake, but Jotaro later reveals the real reason: Adonis was a Joestar and Dio was behind the fever, wanting to eradicate the entire Joestar bloodline. Young Adult Adonis dreamed of becoming a professional athlete, garnering the attention of Japan's top baseball team, while his brother Alonzo, a basketball genius, was drafted by the Los Angeles Lakers. Both brothers were well on their way of becoming stars in their sports until a mysterious figure came to them the night before a very important game. The figure ordered Alonzo to intentionally lose that game, and naturally he refused. He ended up dead shortly after, and Adonis was blamed for his brother's murder. While in prison, Dark Twisted Fantasy awakens for the first time. Diamond Dust Revolution WIP = Diamond Dust Ocean WIP Powers & Abilities Stand Main Article: Dark Twisted Fantasy A humanoid close-range power-type Stand (人近距離パワー型 Ningen Kinkyori Pawā-gata) with the ability to inflict any sensation he wishes onto his target. This effect is increased exponentially when Adonis becomes a Yōkai and can be used in conjunction with Hamon. Mastery Adonis has an excellent grasp on both his Stand as well as using it, having had ample opportunities to master it while in prison. His reputation for torturing his fellow inmates has earned him the nickname'' Worst Prison Inmate ( }}の }} ''Saitei Saiaku no Zaikansha). Ripple Adonis becomes Tsubaki's student in Hamon and the Sendo in order to learn how to combat vampires and later the Pillar Men effectively. Due to his experience with hand-to-hand combat and even martial arts, Adonis demonstrates a highly above-average aptitude with Hamon, and becomes able to channel that energy with his Stand to inflict even more damage. * Dark Fantasy Overdrive '''( }} ''Dāku Fantajī Ōbādoraibu, ''lit. "Dark Fantasy Ripple Dash"): Adonis channels the Hamon energy into his Stand, allowing him to unleash a powerful, explosive attack that engulfs his foes and increases the effect of his Stand. Yōkai Powers * '''Sensory Capabilities: Adonis gains the ability to sense nearby opponents within a 30m radius. Additionally, his reflexes are sharper compared to the average human. * Above-Average Durability: '''His body becomes tougher and overall more durable. * '''Immortality: Much like vampires, Adonis has an infinite lifespan, but he can still be mortally wounded and killed. = Trivia * Adonis' namesake is Adonis from Greek mythology. He is the mortal lover of the Goddess Aphrodite. * His appearance is based on Kaname Tousen from Bleach. * Adonis' favorite mangaka is none other than Rohan Kishibe. * He owns all volumes of Pink Dark Boy. * His favorite anime is Dragonball Z.